The present invention relates to an arrangement for anchoring a mounting element in a hole of a masonry or other structures and, more particularly, to anchoring a mounting element with the use of a hardenable binding material.
The prior art has encountered very serious difficulties when it is desired to mount an object by means of a mounting element anchoring on a low-strength support structure which is typically porous and usually have large vacant cavity areas. In such porous supporting structures having internal hollow cavities separated by partition walls, it has been proposed to utilize an extra-long dowel whose length is selected so that they can engage and grip several of the partition walls in the interior of the support structure. Thus, as a result of distributing the expansion pressure force over several partition walls, a large extraction force is required to remove an object from the support. However, even with this prior art approach, one still subjects the interior of the structure to some crumbling. Moreover, the higher anchoring value frequently necessary to mount an object on a support cannot always be achieved.
It has been also proposed particularly for anchoring mounting elements in porous supporting structures to use hardenable binding material. A hole having a considerably larger cross-section than the cross-sectional dimension of the mounting element is formed in the masonry. Then the mounting element is inserted into the hole and binding material is injected through an opening provided in a flange thereof. The binding material fills a cavity formed between the mounting element and a wall of the hole. The mounting element anchored in the hole has a sleeve-shaped body provided with a curved portion at a leading end thereof, and with an annular portion at a trailing end for fixing the mounting element in the hole. When the mounting element is anchored in the hole of the masonry, a threaded element may be threaded into the mounting element so as to support a structure to be mounted to the masonry.
It has been found that the above arrangements for anchoring mounting elements in holes of masonry are not satisfactory in some respects.